Last Night
by DaemonSadist7
Summary: Rachel has a rather explicit dream involving someone in the church. Will she act on it, or will tensions rise even more so.


A.N: The song is Digital Love by Daft Punk… as always, I don't own Rachel Morgan or Ivy Tamwood… but if I did…. *Evil Smirk*

She was on top of me. Kissing ME! The vampire that had spent the last few years saving my ass was here, in my room, taking off my clothes. Did I mention that she was kissing me?

Not that I minded though. Ivy Tamwood has got to be the sexiest woman I'd ever laid my witchy eyes on. My hands ran up her bare arms, over her naked back, up her spine, and finally tangling in her hair. The short, spiky hair I enjoyed so much tickled my hand as it lay there.

_LAST NIGHT, I HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU._

'This has got to be a dream…' Her lips brushed against my scar and I arched up into her. 'A really, really great dream…'

_IN THIS DREAM, I'M DANCING ALONG BESIDE YOU._

Her hands slid down my stomach. Her long, tapered fingers parted my thighs and slid into my moist center.

_AND IT LOOKED, LIKE EVERYONE WAS HAVING FUN_.

_THE KIND OF KEELING I'VE AWAITED SO LONG. _

In minutes, I was gasping in her ear.

_DON'T STOP, COME A LITTLE CLOSER._

_AS WE JAM, THE RHYTYM GETS STRONGER_

"Too much Little Witch?" The vampire's eyes only showed a little bit of brown in the twilight of the room.

_THERE'S NOTHING WRONG, WITH JUST A LITTLE BIT OF FUN_

"You wish Fang-Face!" A smile sat on the corner of my mouth as my hands ran across her shoulders. I held on to them tightly as I flipped us over and smiled, lowering my mouth to hers.

_WE WERE DANCING ALL NIGHT LONG._

Sweat beaded on her forehead as she panted into my ear. Her lips brushed against my neck, teeth barely scraping against my scar. Ivy toyed with my neck with her tongue. "Let me… have… This."

_THE TIME IS RIGHT, TO PUT MY ARMS AROUND YOU._

"Yes. Yessss. Oh God, Ivy, take it!" I gasped.

_YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT; YOU WRAP YOUR ARMS AROUND TOO. _

Her lips were positioned on my neck. My pulse sped up and I knew Ivy could sense it too.

_BUT SUDDENLY, I FEEL THE SHINING SUN, BEFORE I KNEW IT, THIS DREAM WAS ALL GONE._

I sat up stock still in my bed, sweat dripping down my face and a chill running down my spine. "Turn it! What was I doing?!"

I raised my hands to my face to find that they were both wet and covered in my own fluids. "Shit!" I said softly to my wall.

Looking over at my clock, I sighed and gathered what I'd need for the day, hoping that I could avoid everyone's favorite vampire with a morning problem.

I stuck my head out into the hall and noticed that Ivy's bathroom was already in use. 'Oh well, I guess I'll have to see her sooner or later… Just not now. Definitely not now.' I took a step out into the hall as quietly as my bare feet would allow and attempted to make my way to my bathroom. As I close the door to my room, Ivy's bathroom door swung open and the tall Asian vampire with a major 'Ms. Grumpy Morning time Issue' stalks out and heads to her room. I watched her stop in her tracks, hand outstretched for the door handle as she scented the air. I didn't even have to look into her eyes to tell that they'd bled to obsidian orbs. Normally, Ivy vamping out this early in the morning would scare me shitless, but all I could do was stare at her oval face and perfect features. It probably didn't help matters that she was only wearing a towel.

Her eyes placed the full weight of her gaze on me and I knew that I was in big trouble. Turn it! All I wanted to was wash the smell of sweat and sex off of me before Ivy was up and around. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

_OH, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. ABOUT THIS DREAM AND YOU_

I smiled at her. This is, by the way, really, really hard to do when a vampire's gaze, living or undead, is trained entirely on you. "Hey Ivy" I said, probably with a really stupid expression on my stupid little face," You're up early. It's only ten o'clock." I said, hoping to distract her from her vampire instincts.

"I had a run." She replied carefully, "Who else is here?" She looked pointedly at my door before returning her gaze to me and raised an eyebrow, a small ring of black was almost visible and I knew that I was almost out of the woods.

"No one. I think Jenks is out back with Matalina and the kids." I knew that wasn't what Ivy was asking about but I needed a distraction so that I could stop thinking about how sexy Ivy looked in that towel with rivulets of water dripping from her spikes and down that oh-so-delicious looking neck. And it just made it sexier that she was pulling an aura on me. 'Bad! Bad Rache! But damn, to think that I've been missing out on this…'

"Rachel." My name leaving Ivy's lips sent shivers down my spine. Good shivers. Really good. "Stop it." With that she vanished into her room and I was left with the after effects of her voice, shivering in the hall, clueless as to what I was supposed to be doing before Ivy made her appearance. "Bathroom… Shit. I need a shower.' I thought about that. Ivy's face ran through my thoughts. 'Make that a cold shower.'

_I WISH THIS DREAM COMES TRUE_

One cold shower and several minutes later, I found myself in the kitchen making a bee-line straight for the coffeemaker. Ivy, sitting in her chair, drinking coffee and opening her email, was gracious enough to leave me at least some coffee in the pot. I sat across from her and sipped at my caffeinated goodness as I tried not to stare too long at the vampire that had been invading my dreams these past few… uh… months.

_I was being stupid. It wasn't a first and wouldn't, if I made it out alive, be my last. I had just finished installing paneling after Newt decided to terrorize me a few mornings prior. I was also pestering Ivy about a blood balance. One second, I'm tailing the tall, dark, and SEXY leather clad vamp into the sanctuary, and the next, I'm pressed- well more like slammed- into the wall. At this point, in my defense, I had no idea this was going to happen. I mean following a brooding vampire, living or undead, and pestering them about a blood balance is always safe, right? Okay, I might be a tad stupid. And by tad, I mean really REALLY stupid._

_ So moments later, I find myself face to face, in the arms of a vampire who, until moments ago, I was steadily pissing off. And she's kissing me. And I'm kissing back. As soon as it begins, it's over and I'm staring at her, trying to catch my breath and watching her hold herself back._

_ "All or nothing Rachel. I'm not going to be the one to leave and I won't ever kiss you again unless you start it. But if you try to manipulate me into biting you, I'm going to assume you're taking me up on my offer, and I'll meet you. With all of me." And then she was gone. It was then I realized I wanted her to meet me all the way…_

_OH, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO_

I snap out of my daydreaming and found myself curled up on the sofa, waiting for the sexy, tall, and dark vampire of my affections to return from yet another run. I found that I could set my watch by her runs and unless there was a whole lot of trouble, Ivy would be back home within ten minutes of her approximated time of arrival. True to my observations, my watch beeped the hour and Ivy silently stalked into the living room a few minutes later. A few years ago, not being able to hear Ivy enter and suddenly see her stalking into a room would scare me to the Turn and back, but now, it seems to have settled into some sort of normalcy. I could see she was tired, having had only a few hours of sleep before leaving for her next run. The lack of sleep showed in her eyes, but I knew she'd be too proud to admit it.

"Hey Rache…" The living vampire curled up into a corner of the sofa and watched me with wary eyes. I could tell that she wanted something.

_ABOUT THIS DREAM AND YOU_

"Hm?" At this point, I was telling myself to stop being stupid and give Ivy what we both needed. Steeling myself, I sat up and scooted closer to the vamp, who had, during my inner monologue, sprawled out on her side along the length of the sofa. "Ivy… I was thinking…"

That drew a chuckle out of the half-asleep vampire. The reverberations ran through my body as if she had been purring on my lap. 'Speaking of laps… Ivy had nice legs. Really nice legs… In fact, they'd look even better if they weren't encased in leather pants.'

She quirked her eyebrow at me. "Rachel, what are you thinking?"

And I couldn't hold it in anymore. My verbal dam broke. Crap. "I'm thinking that your legs are nice, but would look nicer without the leather. I'm thinking about you and me, covered in sweat. I'm thinking that kissing you would probably be the best thing I can do with my life. I'm thinking- no I KNOW that I love you Ivy." I said this staring straight ahead, not even blinking because I was afraid that she'd leave.

"Since when?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you known that you loved me?" her voice was barely a whisper now.

"Skimmer. Since Skimmer showed up. All I could think was 'She's mine! Hands off my vampire!'" Ivy smiled a little at this. "And I've always been thinking of you kissing me. Blood or no blood, I want you."

She growled and pulled me against her. "Rachel, my stupid, stupid little witch." She placed a kiss against my neck. "Everyone already knew that. I was waiting for you. I'd always wait for you." I turned in her arms and looked up at her. They were a perfect brown; a smile touched the corners of her mouth. I pressed my lips softly against hers and waited for the almost immediate response. My tongue played with her teeth and nicked itself against it. Our mouths filled with the metallic taste of blood, but we didn't care.

_WE'LL MAKE THIS DREAM COME TRUE_

My hands trailed up her sides and under her shirt towards the underside of her breasts, and I felt it wasn't going fast enough. I sat up and pulled my shirt off and tugged at hers. She smiled and stood, lifting me up and started walking to her room. I gave her a look. "Dear heart, I don't want to get pixed by Jenks because Jarath decided to come ask us why we were making so much noise. So we're going to my room, unless you really want to be an itchy witch."

Her response made sense, and at this point I was too horny to care where we did it, just as long as we did. I re-attached myself to her face as she walked us to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"So where were we?" she asked, a seductive tone in her voice.

"Bed. Now." Ivy merely sat me on the edge of her bed and stood in front of me.

"Not so fast. These are good leather pants." Somewhere in my mind, my inner Rache pointed out that they weren't her best pair, and that she was just trying to tease me. And tease me she did. She stripped off her clothes as I sat and looked in wonder.

"You're sexy." I said. Stupidly.

"So I've been told." Off went the bra and the panties and I was left staring at a naked, sexy Ivy.

"Here. Want you." My speech was becoming more and more juvenile by the second. But Ivy only chuckled and pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me, leaning in for a kiss.

_WHY DON'T YOU PLAY THE GAME?_

"Rache…" Ivy panted, a thick ring of obsidian showing around her irises.

"Take it Ivy, I'm yours. I'm so close. I want it." I pleaded as her fingers worked me mercilessly.

She breathed her thanks against my neck as she tipped me over the edge. Her lips and tongue kissed and licked as it brought me over and over again. The living vampire nibbled at my scar and I screamed her name.

"Take it Ivy. Please! I love you, and nothing can change that, so PLEASE! Bite me!" I panted as I tried to catch a second wind.

Her teeth slid over my neck and I sighed. I came again as she bit down and started drawing my blood into her mouth.

As soon as it started, it seems, it was over. I lay sprawled out on her sheets, trying to remember to breathe. Seconds later, I was wrapped up in her arms and she was licking my new mark, which had almost stopped bleeding and was now escaping in a thin trail down my neck. Licks turned into gentle, almost- there kisses. I turned to face my now-lover.

"I'm sorry." I said, placing a shaking hand against her cheek. "I've been living with you for years, ignoring the fact that I've loved you so very, very much." My muscles were burning and I didn't know if it was the blood loss or the mind-blowing sex.

She gently caught my hand and turned it to place a kiss upon my palm. "Rache, don't worry, now that you are here, with me, all of me, I feel at home. I won't ever leave you. Piscary is dead, Skimmer's in jail, and Rynn only wants you to save me. He'd never get in between us, and neither will Al. I love you, Rache, even if you don't save my soul. I love you and that will never change."

_WHY DON'T YOU PLAY THE GAME?_

"Dreams do come true, I guess." I muttered into Ivy's warm palm.

"Hrm?" Ivy's soft Asian features lowered on level with mine. The smirk on her face told be that she already knew what I was talking about but wanted to hear it from the horse's, or rather, witch's mouth.

"Well, last night I had a dream about you…"


End file.
